Expected Circumstances
by Ihateheroes
Summary: It is said that common sense is the genius of humanity. What if Naruto followed his common sense? Mizuki you idiot, Sandaime you idiot, Yondaime you idiot. Konoha you bunch of idiots. You all just lost a valuable shinobi in Uzumaki Naruto and will certainly live to regret it.


**Title: Expected circumstances **

**Author: IhateHeroes**

**Rating: Mature 18+ contains all genres because fanfiction doesn't let me…**

**Hey guys this is a new story I was in the mood of putting up. This is a story where Naruto decides to leave Konoha when he finds out he is the Kyuubi host. **

**It will be a decision that will affect the entire series, lots of things will happen and Naruto will be right in the middle of it. He is alone in the world and will do things bad and good things to survive.**

**Konoha will look for him and soon so will other villages. Naruto is going to be causing lots of shit!**

**Pairings will be the usual Naruto/older women. However who Naruto meets will be a good twist.**

**The picture is basically Naruto travelling its called "new road, new dream" I saw it on Deviant art and smiled as it basically represented my story perfectly!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_talics means the person is thinking or flashbacks..._

**_Bold is a demon talking..._**

**_Enjoy..._**

* * *

"_Soldiers are not supposed to seek their reasons to exist. It's important that they exist as a tool. That's why the world unconsciously suffers from that idea."_

_Hatake Kakashi._

What leads to this one has to question.

When children are born; they are born free and pure. Their lives at that moment will be shaped by the decisions of the parents….

It is the parents that hold the greatest key that can save this world or destroy it.

It is the child that carries that weight…..

One decision, it only takes one which causes a huge result.

A decision was made then.

One is made now.

* * *

**Expected Circumstances 01– A life defining decision!**

* * *

People cheered as a festival occurred, children were being held in joy by the parents playing.

Huffing can be heard as someone rushed into the crowd pushing people who were shocked. The man soon ran inside a building.

"He is here!" he gritted his teeth. The individuals long waist-length, spiky white hair can be recognised. It was tied in a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'

He ran as he searched for this person for a long time. Getting to the door he stood there and knocked.

* * *

As people were cheering, a cool summer wind swept through a darkened apartment , alighting on the simple furnishings of the elegant living space. The wind continued through the rooms, gently caressing the smooth skin of the apartment's owner. He sat cross legged and perfectly still on the floor of this empty room, his body relaxed, his eyes closed. The breeze caressed the youth's shiny spike hair, It teased the bare skin of his back and chest and his smooth whiskered marked face, yet the man remained unmoved.

The door has been knocked a few times which got the man out of his meditation.

The man now opened his eyes now showing what remained under his eyelids.

His eyes were the most lustrous blue one has ever seen.

He smiled.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was utterly pissed. After three years of hard work he finally passed the academy and his reward was…

_"I'll tell you why Naruto," Mizuki sneered, "you see what they don't want you to know, was that the Yondaime did not actually kill the Kyuubi. Instead he sealed it away inside of a new born baby…"_

_"You are the child he sealed the Kyuubi into! You are the demon fox!"_

That's right he was the fucking Kyuubi no Kitsune. It didn't matter if the fox was sealed inside him the fact of the matter is it was because he had that monster in him that his life was a major setback.

His entire life was a damn prison now that he had thought about it and he had done tons of thinking. Overpriced things whether foods or clothes, he wore an orange jumpsuit for god's sake, didn't anyone not notice his problem, such clothes clearly wasn't used for Shinobi purposes, he was a walking target dammit!

Three years! He failed the academy for three years! He was going to be 16 in a couple of months among 14/15 year old classmates.

Naruto sighed as he ruffled his golden hair back in frustration. Sitting in his bed among his poor apartment was one of many proofs that something clearly was wrong here.

He had no real friends to speak off thanks to that damn fox adults hated him therefore made sure their children hated him also. The people in his class weren't friends just mere acquaintances he knew.

Naruto sighed once again His pranks wasn't helping his cause but that was the only response he could give. The Uzumaki remembered when he beat the shit out of some boys who tried to pick on him long ago and what he got was a scolding from old man Hokage and community service.

Damn it he was moping, Naruto grunted as thinking too much hurt his head. Every time he started to think was a like finding major revelation.

Why in seven heavens was Iruka suddenly nice to him!

_"Because we're the same," Iruka said with guilt lacing his words. "I was just like you; back when I was in the academy I was so lonely, so I too played the fool. I know what it's like to feel the pain you have. it hurts doesn't it ? I'm so sorry Naruto, I'm so sorry."_

"The hell you aren't the same!" Naruto screamed in frustration tossing the objects on his shelf next to his bed.

"You were one of those fuck ups who messed my life. If we're the same then you sure as hell don't act like them!" he hissed looking like a furious lion thanks to his whiskers.

Idiot, crying because he was a clown, Naruto didn't choose to be a clown unlike that fool who did. Be a clown alone fool Uzumaki Naruto won't go down his road!

Only Ayame and Teuchi were friends with him, they cheered and comforted him when he needed.

He needed to see someone about this, he clearly wasn't in the right state of mind.

But who?

He had yet to make any real friends apart from Ayame who he would risk of hurting her. Her mom died in the Kyuubi attack so there is a high chance she would hate him.

For his sake Naruto intended to refrain speaking with her about this issue he desperately needed a friend at the moment.

Naruto wiped his face as the frustration was taking a toll on him. He was a in a week's break before he his registration thus his new team.

He needed to settle this confliction before the start of his ninja career.

Naruto racked his brains trying to think of who else he could ask for help. He didn't feel comfortable asking Shikamaru, Chouji or Kiba for anything in-spite of sharing a class with them for the last few years. He cursed himself yet again for spending all of his time with Ayame or himself. The class saw him as a dobe and a troublemaker.

Uzumaki Naruto should have listened to Ayame on cultivating better friendships with the other students of Konoha.

He vowed to listen to women and their intuition more from here on.

What about contacting the old man Hokage swept through his mind but soon the idea was discarded as soon as he had it.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was the 3rd Hokage simple as. By being just the Hokage meant that he knew everything and that also meant Naruto being the Kyuubi.

Not that he thought about it more the source of everything was the old man. The first thing that came to mind was why he didn't tell him about the Kyuubi before Mizuki-teme spouted his mouth off.

"_I'm sorry you had to go through such ordeal alone Naruto-kun but I did this for you and the future of this village"_

"Lying to me was for my own good" Naruto muttered in shock

How is lying to him for his own good it didn't make sense. This was something that would help him if told early.

_"Haven't you ever wondered why were you hated?" Mizuki questioned, making the blonds eyes widen. "Why you were ignored? Why people treated you like you were worthless!"_

_"Mizuki stop it now!" Iruka shouted to no avail._

_"I'll tell you why Naruto," Mizuki sneered, "you see what they don't want you to know, was that the Yondaime did not actually kill the Kyuubi. Instead he sealed it away inside of a new born baby…"_

Naruto's world looked to be torn as he finally realised.

"The future of this village" he muttered it finally made sense. The younger generation didn't know about him only the adults. The Hokage was helping the village not him after all.

Naruto shook as he deciphered the old man. There were a lot of things about the old man that were extremely fishy. Take the events of third year of his academy, the old man kept visiting him at Ichiraku's more often than usual, the same with Iruka.

"_Naruto-kun…have you ever thought about what you are going to do" Sarutobi Hiruzen smiled as he and Iruka sat with the blond teen._

"_I don't know pass I guess" Naruto responded slurping his ramen made by old man Ichiraku._

_Ayame smiled watching him fondly while serving Iruka and the Hokage._

_Hiruzen smiled and Iruka shook his head at the response._

"_Yes passing is essential but what I meant is what are your inspirations" The third Hokage explained properly_

_Naruto kept slurping and just shrugged indicating he didn't have dreams._

_This surprised Iruka while Hiruzen just looked._

"_You don't have any dreams" he said surprise in his voice "what about Hokage!"_

_Naruto stopped eating and smiled at Ayame "water please"_

"_Coming right up" she smiled sweetly getting him his order._

"_Naruto!" Iruka's eyebrow twitched in annoyance._

"_It is a goal" Naruto answered his question "who wouldn't take the position when they are offered."_

_He had a point since when was Naruto this logical and cynic both adults thought._

"_A good point Naruto-kun but having dreams fuels your determination" The Hokage nodded._

"_I guess" Naruto just responded looking thoughtful but soon brightened seeing Ayame._

_Both adults sighed it seemed the thought didn't cross the boy. _

Why did this memory flash into his mind? Naruto didn't understand but one thing he can know was that Iruka and the Hokage were up to something. Nobody just up and befriended someone so suddenly when they were ignoring said person for so long.

Sometimes the most basic thoughts were best and Naruto would hold this to value.

One thing he can be sure of was that the old man Hokage wasn't to be trusted.

Naruto's eyes went wide suddenly as a dark thought swept through him.

"Could it be…" he wondered starting to shake at the thought.

"Was Hokage-Jiji not what he seemed?" he muttered holding his mouth shocked the core.

The Hokage hated him!

"Kami" Naruto whispered shaken truly. It made sense, it all made sense. The village hated him and the Hokage never done anything about it. The countless community service when all Naruto did was defend himself.

His failures of the academy something definitely was up with that maybe it was the Hokage who was responsible. The old man even admitted that he protected the future of this village and lying to him was something he done to ensure its safety.

Iruka befriending him, his and the Hokage's visits was proof that Iruka probably was ordered to be friends with him.

The Old man didn't want him to be alone and ordered Iruke to bond with him for the future of Konoha.

Did the Hokage think he would leave? Any sane person would if they were him.

Any sane person?

Sane person….

"I'm a person" Naruto shook as tears fell slowly he was human not an animal "this isnt normal…not normal at all"

His life clearly wasn't normal.

Naruto Uzumaki quickly got up taking his orange jacket and suddenly left his apartment.

* * *

Ayame Ichiraku started her day the same as usual. Opening the stalls on her own today she thought nothing of it, but seeing her dear friend Uzumaki Naruto there as soon as she opened she knew something was up, if there was anything that Naruto loved was his sleep and he should be in his bed by now.

"Hot Miso Ramen…your favourite" Ayame smiled serving him.

Naruto gave no response just took his ramen and slowly ate.

Ayame noticed as she leaned on the counter "what's wrong"

"Nothing" Naruto just muttered Ayame frowned something was indeed up.

She let it go for now and started a conversation "You have ninja registration in a few days' time. Excited"

"Not really" Naruto droned Ayame frowned again but carried on "you're not happy you will be a ninja then"

"Ayame…" Naruto got her attention as he finished "another please"

She just nodded something definetly was up. Taking his bowl she went to refill.

Silence reigned during the refilling process.

Naruto had a reality check right now numerous thoughts was bothering him. If Iruka was ordered to befriend him what about Ayame or Teuchi, while the father and daughter knew him since childhood. Naruto had to take into consideration that the Hokage had such influence. He was the leader of Konoha after all.

He felt the stare she was giving him and looked at her "yeah"

"Nothing" Ayame just dismissed something was wrong with her friend "I just want to know what's wrong"

"I just woke up that's all" he smiled meekly at her "at the moment I'm at loss here"

"Anything I can do to help" Ayame offered Naruto shook his head "I'm fine" Ayame just nodded and just carried on with her previous conversation "congratulations on passing"

"Thanks for the umpteenth time" Naruto smiled at her making Ayame giggle "you passed after what three times so I need to congratulate you a lot more"

Naruto softened when she said that which she noticed "Naruto…"

He just smiled and ate his ramen Ayame was worried now what happened to her friend. He felt hollow.

Naruto slowly ate not feeling really hungry "this is really good Ayame"

Ayame smiled trying to cheer him up "of course our recipe is from the very best of fire country"

He smiled at that "you did say you and your dad gathered recipe from all the elemental countries" Ayame nodded "that's right my dad's planning to go to water country in a couple of days"

This got his attention "and you're going with him" the waitress shook her head "no silly someone has to keep you company" Naruto smiled softly this was someone who really meant it not one who was ordered to.

"You shouldn't waste your time on trivial things" he responded surprising Ayame who now had enough "you're not unimportant in fact you're the opposite Naruto whats wrong!"

Before he responded Teuchi came inside as he greeted Naruto "Good morning Naruto!"

"Old man!" Naruto smiled cheerful Ayame was surprised at how he changed so quickly.

Teuchi smiled as he went to put on his robe. When Ayame took his hand he noticed and saw her expression it seemed she found out his depression. Naruto inwardly kicked himself he needed to learn how to control his emotions more.

"Naruto" she only said when he softened he was caught the moment Teuchi came.

"Old man…Ayame" he said suddenly serious "could you both close early" they were surprised when he said that.

"What…why" Ayame gasped Teuchi was solemn.

Naruto was stoic as he desperately held his composure this was a desperate attempt he had no choice.

"I decided to leave and see the world" he said

Both father and daughter were shocked to the core.

* * *

Silence ensued as Teuchi closed the shop warding off customers as the day will soon start.

Ayame just looked at Naruto who sat there without moving an inch.

Teuchi spoke first ending the tension creating a bigger one in the process.

"Why do you want to leave Naruto" he said as Ayame flinched.

Ayame was worried sick as Naruto ended his silence "its something I decided."

"Why" she spoke now Naruto's hair covered his expression "I'm going to be 16 soon. I'm not going to stay young forever"

"So you failing has got to do with your decision" Teuchi said Naruto nodded at the serious ramen stand owner.

"Its not just that its everything. It doesn't take a fool to see I am not well liked here" he pointed out Teuchi had to agree at that but Ayame saddened.

"Look old man I'm my own person. I being an orphan proves it so don't I make my own decision" Naruto said darkly

It was true considering orphans once they left the orphanage were on their own. Naruto left the orphanage when he was 11.

"But you just cant leave Naruto" Ayame persisted.

Naruto looked at her a bit flabbergasted "why cant I… I wont succeed if I stay here. I cant keep doing this to myself Ayame"

"But what about us, Iruka, Hokage-Sama" Ayame when she said that saw him scowl a bit "Old man, Ayame I'm telling you two this because I care about you both."

Naruto softened at them "you told me yourself, there is a whole new world out there. Whole new opportunities maybe mines out there somewhere"

"But they wont let you leave Naruto" Ayame raised her voice she couldn't let him leave what will life be without him.

Teuchi was silent as he was deeply pondering.

"I'm not breaking the law by leaving. I'm not a ninja yet" he said as he knew full well what happened to Ninjas who left their villages.

Ayame looked broken when Naruto took her hand "look Ayame…I wish I didn't leave but I have no choice"

"You do Naruto-kun" she looked to cry when Naruto smiled at her softly "you know I don't…I'm a human being and sane one at that. I know what I see and it isnt healthy"

"When are you planning to leave" Teuchi said as Ayame gasped shocked her father said that.

"Father!"

Teuchi looked deep into Naruto's eyes he knew those eyes. It was the look when a man truly made his decisions.

"Before my registration" Naruto said decisively

"Naruto, Father" Ayame didn't know what to do when Teuchi put his hand on her shoulder "Naruto…I see you have made your decision"

He nodded "I did" Teuchi smiled surprisingly "about time!" Ayame's eyes went wide so did Naruto as they were both shocked.

"To…Tou-san" Ayame stuttered she couldn't believe what she was seeing or hearing.

"Old man" Naruto also was shocked.

"You have grown to be a good man Naruto" he smiled "and wiser too, you have realised and learned. As someone who cares about you I am proud of you"

Naruto couldn't identify what he was feeling, Teuchi was proud of him for leaving. He looked at the soft smile the old man carried. This man was one of the generation who hated him and yet didn't and let him associate with Ayame.

He looked down not wanting them to see his expression "I just…thought you should know"

Two hands held him which he noticed was Ayame who saddened.

"I don't want you to leave" Ayame could only say Naruto eyes glazed with sadness "Ayame…"

Teuchi took this chance to open the store "Naruto meet me and Ayame here tonight. Gather your things if you decide. Don't if you want to stay. It is up to you but you need to leave as soon as possible."

Naruto nodded as Ayame was downcast.

"Naruto-kun…please" Naruto looked at her and held her chin up their eyes met and he smiled.

"This is of my own free will"

Her eyes went wide at what he said.

Teuchi smiled.

"_I don't know if I made the right decision in leaving." _

"_All I know was that it felt right…"_

At the gates of Konoha stood one blond haired individual. He was in deep thought as he turned around and looked at the Hokage Monument. Observing each and every one his eyes landed on the fourth Hokage.

He frowned.

"Naruto…" Naruto turned to his right seeing Ayame and Teuchi.

The old man saw that Naruto had a different look. He wore a dark blue buttoned up shirt showing off his white mesh undershirt. He also wore dark trousers and dark calf-length sandals. The Uzumaki had his ninja pouch on his left leg and his headband wrapped on his right arm. His spiky air rested on his shoulder as without the headband it dashed out.

Naruto also had a bag pack slung over his shoulder.

"You know the delivery route" Naruto nodded Teuchi nodded back "the rest is up to you"

"Thanks Teuchi" Teuchi smiled it was rare for Naruto to say his name and knew it came from his heart.

Ayame took a step forward getting her father to look at her.

He smiled at her thus nudged her shoulder "I'll leave you two but Naruto needs to hurry" she didn't reply and the chef left.

Now alone both childhood friends stood in silence.

"I need to go Ayame" Naruto said softly he needed to go as soon as possible. The Sandaime or Iruka will notice his disappearance too late which he must exploit.

"I know…but please come back" she said taking a step forward.

Naruto smiled at her "to see you…definitely"

"And stay safe" Ayame took another few steps.

"I will" he looked down when he was surprised at what happened.

"I know" Ayame whispered in his ear she got to him so close. Naruto looked up and he suddenly

His lips felt something soft and hands were placed firmly around his head and pulled him close. He unconsciously responded by holding her waist as they kissed long and hard. There was no tongue involved, but neither was it chaste. If Naruto had a word to describe it, it would be passionate. He could taste her, Ayame could savour him, and in return both could feel the heavy arousal that was in the air between them. Their lips pressed against one another for what seemed like an eternity. Then Ayame broke it, panting slightly, face a brilliant shade of crimson. Naruto just looked shocked while Ayame had a heated expression.

She smiled brilliantly.

"Go and be great"

"_That was my first kiss. Irony when I decided to leave I was given such reward"_

"_I'm not going to lie. I am scared, Konoha while I was alone I was at least not really alone. Now I was just that alone."_

"_Tomorrow will be scary for me. every passing day will be unpredictable."_

"_Where shall I sleep or eat next. How will I earn money when my allowance runs out."_

"_Who will teach me?"_

"_I don't know is the scary part but also it kind of was exciting. Out here nobody judged anybody."_

"_What will happen? I don't know and I won't know until tomorrow comes"_

The white haired man had enough and slammed into the room. His eyes went wide.

There was a beautiful woman covered in a towel.

He blushed perversely "well hello" he wiggled his fingers like a creepy old man.

The woman's eyes went wide in shock and then she screamed.

"PERVERT!"

Sounds of things breaking and screams can be heard.

Outside the building as the festival occurred. A little child was crying as his ice cream fell.

"Argh" the boy cried wiping his eyes as suddenly an ice cream came before him which got his attention. He looked and brightened when the person who held it smiled.

"Take it" a man smiled his blond hair can be seen.

"Thank you mister" he smiled happily taking the ice cream.

"Enjoy the festival" he said leaving the kid nodded happily now running away.

Thrashing can be heard as the pervert fell out of the window.

People looked as they gasped. The man kept walking as the pervert giggled happily as his nose bled.

"What a crazy world I live in" the man just said still walking.

* * *

**Next chapter will come right away. I am working on it now. **

**How is it, I had a daydream about this story. **

**I envisioned Naruto working in a spoiler…place unexpectedly of him and Naruto meeting a seriously hot woman who rebuffs him at first but soon chases him around the world. The woman is a powerful one and won't let her man get away lol! **

** Konoha chases him also, after all they lost their host and their Fourth Hokage's legacy.**

**What you read, the first scenes and the last was a future (Maybe a year, 3 months….whatever I decide) Naruto and Jiraiya chasing him. This chapter was mostly about Naruto and those he cared about which were Ayame and Teuchi. There was no need to expand to him meeting anyone else they would certaintly know something was up then.**

**The rest was the present. The next chapter will be Naruto's life after leaving Konoha and the village's reaction.**

**Review is much appreciated. I want to know what you all think.**

**Thanks for reading everyone and see you at my next update. **

**Ihateheroes**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
